Отправление (Departure)
by JamieBradley
Summary: Перевод фика Departure автора BlueInked, ссылка на оригинал fanfiction (dot) net /s/8883002/1/. Один суетлив, другой - "маменькин сынок", а третий - вор. Как получилось, что они присоединились к походу на Одинокую гору? Если вы хотите оставить отзыв, пожалуйста, напишите его автору, он заслуживает похвал за то, что написал эту историю, а я всего лишь переводчик.


**Название:** Отправление (Departure)

**Автор:** BlueInked

**Ссылка на оригинал:** /s/8883002/1/

- Но ты же только что приехал!

К чести Нори, ему удалось не закатить глаза, в то время как он оставил на мгновение перебирание плащей. Его собственный плащ почти не содержал фиолетовой шерсти, которой отличалась их семья. Он подавил желание переложить содержимое карманов остальных в собственный мешок. Было приятно иметь хоть одно место в мире, где он ничего не «заимствовал». Во всяком случае, ничего большого. В последнее время.

- Я был здесь целых три месяца.

Отношение Ори ко времени было очень характерно для гномов. Заранее известная длинная продолжительность жизни означала, что три месяца пролетали в мгновение ока. В частности, для его почти безбородого неопытного младшего брата, которому следовало бы чаще выбираться из дома их матери. Люди научили Нори ценить каждый день.

- Тогда… тогда я пойду с тобой! – но нотки просьбы в голосе Ори не соответствовали утверждению.

- Прекрасно.

Когда-нибудь ему придется покинуть дом. Последовало долгое молчание, и частичка Нори была совсем немного разочарована тем, что ему все-таки удалось отпугнуть младшего брата. Потом новая пара сапог легко переступила порог, и ветер ворвался через открытую теперь дверь. Он почти подпрыгнул на месте, когда понял, что отсутствие шума означало, что ему следовало спросить скорее как-много-ты-слышал, чем это-не-сработало-и-что-теперь-делать. Когда это он успел так разозлиться, что его старший брат смог подкрасться к нему?

- И тебе добрый вечер. Что происходит?

Нори накинул свой плащ, поворачиваясь к фигуре в дверях, и улыбнулся этой своей озорной полуулыбкой, которая всегда появлялась на его лице, прежде чем он сбегал, так как будто его жизнь зависела от этого. Хотя иногда так и было. Она, казалось, раздражала Дори.

- Я ухожу.

- И я пойду с ним. И не пытайся остановить меня!

_Не закатывай глаза. Дори смотрит на тебя. Не закатывай глаза._

Серые глаза названного некоторое время метались между ними двумя, словно он пытался вычислить, кто из них шутит, а потом взгляд поменялся на тот, что Нори не любил. Седой гном осторожно прикрыл дверь и, топая сапогами, прошел внутрь.

- Куда идем-то? И вы совсем потеряли мозги, если решили начать путешествие под конец дня?

- Я не боюсь! Я могу дра- Подожди, что?

- Я спросил, куда мы идем. И, Нори, поставь, пожалуйста, мой ящик с инструментами назад.

Он прищурился, но он мог бы догадаться, что разыгрывание невинности не пройдет с его собственным братом. Он поставил деревянную коробку обратно на полку над плащами.

- Я собирался присоединиться к походу Торина Дубощита. Компании. Предприятию. Он собирается в Эребор, чтобы…

- Я тоже был в комнате, когда Бера принесла новости. Нам будут нужны пони. Хороший ночной сон. Продовольствие. Оружие.

На последнем слове глаза Ори расширились. Он попытался скрыть свой внезапный страх, захлопнув громко набор для рисования в своих руках.

- Я знаю.

- Что, конечно, объясняет, почему вы отправляетесь без всего этого.

Нори взял свое оружие, нечто среднее между булавой и посохом, с высеченными на основании инициалами, которые не соответствовали его имени, и приподнял бровь. Пони можно было умыкнуть к тому времени, что он доберется до дороги. Продовольствие можно было позаимствовать в пути. Они оба это знали. Дори вздохнул.

- Нам будет нужно, по крайней мере, 2 часа, чтобы собраться. Нет смысла выходить сейчас, почти стемнело.

Средний брат поставил свою булаву обратно к стене и шагнул ближе к Дори, почти прошептав:

-Я уже готов. Я разведаю дорогу.

- Разведаешь? Нори…

Дори кинул взгляд мимо него, но, судя по скрипу кожи, их брат отвлекся, пытаясь затянуть дорожный мешок. Он тоже понизил голос.

- Что ты украл?

- Почему ты думаешь, что я что-то украл?

- Твой рюкзак никогда не бывает полон.

И старший брат носком сапога потыкал в упомянутый предмет. Тот просто распирало. Нори пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

- Ты же сам только что сказал, что нам нужна еда.

Дори пристально посмотрел на него и протянул руку. Быстрее, чем мысль, булава была в руках Нори, и он воспользовался ее концом, чтобы резко вскинуть рюкзак вверх. Дори успел только моргнуть, прежде чем Нори закинул его за плечи. Три метательных топора Беры, два ожерелья, сделанных ее отцом, и нитка серебряных украшений для бороды, возможно, не совсем подходили под описание «еды». Не говоря уже об очень хорошем новом ноже. И некоторых других вещах, которые были не совсем его. От взгляда Дори могли завять цветы, но долгие годы неодобрения выработали у Нори иммунитет.

- Ты понимаешь, что тащишь Ори в поход, в котором может и не быть выживших, не так ли?

- Поход на Эребор не уйдет дальше Мглистых гор. Они устанут, лето закончится, они сдадутся.

- Торин Дубощит не выглядит гномом, который отступится.

Нори снова пожал плечами. Все так говорили. Но даже если кровь Дурина действительно текла в его жилах, он постарается избавиться от компаньонов, которых не сочтет полезными. И в их числе будет один менее благородный гном. А также его один наивный и один суетливый братцы.

Сквозь деревянные стенки в дом проникли отдаленные крики, слышимые между ударами молотов, что по-настоящему никогда не прекращались в этом поселении гномов. Оно было слишком маленьким, чтобы называться городом, и расположено у основания гор. Все началось с нескольких жилищ гномов, которые были слишком молодые, слишком старые и просто устали от постоянных путешествий, и постепенно поселок разросся, так как ремесленники поняли всю непрактичность создания новых мастерских при каждом переезде.

Нори хлопнул Дори по плечу с усмешкой.

- На первом перекрестке поверните налево. Если, конечно, Ори не изменит своего решения. Если я не найду вас на этой дороге завтра к полудню, я не буду ждать, - он помолчал. – И передай Бере мой поклон, топоры прекрасны, - и с этим он проскочил мимо брата.

Шипение Дори «Топоры Беры? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не…» последовало за ним. Затем раздался раздраженный вздох.

- Возьми Мае, эта пони – единственная, кто поладит с тобой.

Нори обернулся, снова улыбнулся и растворился в сумерках. Дори знал, что никто не увидит его на пути из поселка. Он закрыл дверь, чтобы остановить сквозняк, и повернулся к Ори, который бросил свои попытки завязать мешок и сейчас размышлял над содержимым. Очевидно, он только что понял, что никогда до этого не был в путешествиях, и потому не знал, что нужно брать.

- Пойдем, я помогу тебе упаковаться.

Снаружи дома Нори, двигаясь в тени, вытащил из-за поленницы еще один мешок. Он мог видеть фигуру, несшуюся по улице, которая даже в сумерках напоминала гному его возраста, косы вились вокруг ее лица в потоке ветра. Законные защитники права и порядка, называемые Рукавицами, по типу брони, что отличала их, тащились за ней.

- Нори! Трижды проклятый проворовавшийся друг эльфов! Где мои топоры?! И тот нож из белой стали! Знаешь, сколько это стоит?! Клянусь, я…

Все-таки у нее был прелестный музыкальный голос. Иногда.

Он уже как раз собирался проскользнуть позади соседнего дома, когда услышал сквозь стены недоверчивый голос Дори.

- Ты собираешься взять три альбома к Одинокой горе?

Нори закатил глаза.


End file.
